


Red Dead Prevention

by LiviiPolarBear



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur’s not confident with the ladies, Awkward muffin Arthur, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, High honour Arthur, Plot, Romance, Sex, Smut, arthur lives, no TB, time travel kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviiPolarBear/pseuds/LiviiPolarBear
Summary: A mysterious woman who claims to be from the future (2019) is determined to save Arthur and his family, the Van der Linde Gang, from death and destruction.“Step away from Mr Downes.”“I’m sorry miss but I believe this is none of your damn business!”“I’m trying to save your sorry arse, Arthur Morgan!”“How the hell do you know my name!?”





	Red Dead Prevention

“MR DOWNES!?” Arthur approached the sorry looking excuse of a property with dismay. These folks clearly had nothing and Arthur will be damned surprised if they have any money to repay the loan Strauss gave them. It looks like they couldn’t afford to put food on their table. The poor excuse of a crop field didn’t hold much hope for providing for the family either going by the looks of the dried and decrepit plants and the haggard man failing to work the soil.

Arthur marched up to the field and jumped the fence towards the sickly man. The sound of the mans hacking and wheezing was loud enough to mute Arthur’s movements and he startled when he finally noticed Arthur on the opposite end of the field.

“You Mr Downes?” Arthur sniffed and spat onto the ground. This didn’t feel right. The man was practically a corpse already. He hoped this wouldn’t lead to violence. He needed a word with Strauss after this.

The mans eyes widened as he clutched his hoe. “Y... yes sir, how can I help?”

“I believe you owe me money Mr Downes. Does the name Leopold Strauss ring any bells?”

“I... I-I... N... No sir, I.. I” the man spluttered helplessly and backed himself into the fence as Arthur walked towards him. He was overcome with another coughing fit and struggled to support his weight. “Please... sir”.

Arthur sighed. He was hoping it wouldn’t have to come to this. “Come here you maggot”. Before he could take another step towards the debtor a gunshot rang out and a bullet hit the dirt by Arthur’s feet. He whipped his pistol out of holster and aimed it at the trees where the shot came from. “Show yourself!”

A woman stepped out of the bushes with a repeater in her hands. She wore grey striped town pants with a white shirt and plain grey vest. Her dark brown hair was swept back into a messy pony tail and her blue eyes were trained on Arthur. “Step away from Mr Downes”.

Arthur wasn’t expecting her British accent. It wasn’t refined like the British accents he’d heard in upper class cities and had almost a rough quality to it. He snorted “I’m sorry miss but I do believe this is none of your damned business”. 

She narrowed her eyes and flicked hm to to Mr Downes before turning her gaze back to Arthur. “I’m trying to save your sorry arse, Arthur Morgan!”

Following her line of sight briefly to Mr Downes he noticed the man had walked out of the field and into the house with his family whilst he was distracted. Arthur snapped his attention back to her in irritation. “How the hell do you know my name!?”

“I know a great deal about you Mr Morgan. And I know that you’re too good a man to be beating ill folk for money you know they don’t have”. She sighed and lowered her gun. “Look I’m not here to kill you”.

Arthur laughed, a low rumble in his chest. “You clearly know nothin’ about me! I’m a bad man, I’ve done bad things and you sure as hell could’ve fooled me about not trying to kill me? Is that why there’s a bullet by my boot!?”

“If I wanted to kill you Mr Morgan I would have aimed for the head and not the ground.” And to prove her point she shot the lantern perching on the fence.

Arthur holstered his gun. “What do you want lady? You a bounty hunter, is that why you’re here, wanting to take me in alive and see me hang?” He jumped the other side of the fence and stalked his way towards her once she slung her gun over her shoulder.

“Like I said, I’m here to save your sorry arse. Did you know what that man is ill with?”

Arthur shook his head and rested his hands on his belt.

“Mr Downes has Tuberculosis. It’s a deadly lung infection that can spread through coughs and sneezes. It’s highly contagious and in a different life you get infected with it due to your rough encounter with him”.

Arthur scoffs, he’s heard it all now. “In a different life? What the hell are you on about woman?”

The woman tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and sighs. “Look, it’s a long story. You probably won’t believe me”. She glances away nervously before returning her gaze again. “I’m from the year twenty nineteen. I’ve read books from the future about yourself and the gang your involved with. I don’t know how I got here or why I’ve been sent back to this moment in history, but I sure as hell can’t stand aside and let you die again”.

Arthur looked at her and blinked once, twice and burst into a fit of laughter. “So let me get this straight, you’re from the future and you’ve been sent back to the past to save my backside? I think you need some help lady because you’re clearly delusional!” He continued to chuckle and turned away to walk towards his hitched horse.

“I know your name is Arthur Morgan, you were born in eighteen sixty three to Beatrice and Lyle Morgan. I know you were adopted by the Van der Linde Gang when you were eleven after your mother passed and your father was arrested. I know you had a son named Isaac who was murdered by robbers. And I know you have a great need to prove yourself to those you hold dear”.

Before she could look at Arthur again he had marched his way towards her and slammed her back into a tree, holding her in place by the scruff of her vest. “No one knows about Isaac. Not even Dutch. Who are you!?”

She looked sincerely into his eyes “my name’s Lydia Wells. I believe I’ve been sent back in time to save you Mr Morgan”. Before she could say anything else, Arthur knocked her out with the butt of his pistol and threw her on the back of his mare.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction story! So I appreciate any comments or kudos <3  
> I don’t know if i’m cut out for this story writing business but I really wanted to give it a try :3


End file.
